This invention relates to a vibration detector device for mechanically detecting vibrational energy from equipment and issuing a signal in response to vibration in excess of a predetermined level.
In gas insulated electric equipment including electrical appliances disposed, for example, in a tank filled with an electrically insulating gas, unexpected explosive accidents such as an electric discharge within the tank may occur but the results thereof cannot be externally observed. Accordingly, there have previously been objections to electric equipment including a multitude of tanks because it is difficult to sense positions where trouble or faults have occurred and it is necessary to open the tanks to observe the interior thereof for maintenance and inspection and so on.
It is desirable to provide vibration detector devices particularly suitable for detecting trouble or faults of such electric equipment. Where the fault or trouble occurs in electrical appliances, transformer substations, power plants etc, vibrations with high amplitudes are immediately occur on a specified part thereof. Therefore, by detecting the resulting vibrational energy, the position of occurrence of the fault can be rapidly detected and it is possible to prevent both the spread of the fault and the occurrence of secondary failures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vibration detector device for mechanically detecting vibration of equipment with a simple, inexpensive construction thereby, for example, rapidly sensing a fault occurring in electrical appliances disposed in a tank.